Para mí Tu
by Mourisan
Summary: ...Es que para mí no existes más...


_**PARA MI....TU**_

_**MOURI-SAN ONE SHOT**_

* * *

Es tarde, ¿qué haces aquí?...¿Qué necesitas recoger?, según noté ya no queda nada tuyo en esta casa.......Entonces, ¿qué es lo que se te ofrece?.

No deberías haber venido, mucho menos el planearlo.........A él le disgustará despertar y enterarse de que su costado está vacío y quizás muy frío. Se preocupará si no te encuentra.

¿Qué quieres?, no percibo tus intentos por responderme y la madrugada no se presta para jugar a las adivinanzas.

¿Sabes?, el cansancio cuelga de los hombros y me nubla la conciencia. Tuve un día pesado y tal parece que tienes la facilidad de pasarlo por alto.

¿Por qué regresaste?, nuestro tiempo pasó. Las largas conversaciones de las que tanto creí disfrutabas hace meses que expiraron, por lo tanto, ignoro tu visita.

Intentas apocarme con el endeble aspecto que traes; debo dejarte claro que no funcionará de nuevo. Con todo lo ocurrido comprendí que eres fuerte.....más de lo que juzgué, así que me es ilógico que retornes con la intención de que te escuche porque..........porque ya tienes a la persona perfecta para ello, ¿no es verdad?.

Cuando atravesaste decidida el umbral, supe que no habría vuelta atrás. Quise engañarme al justificar tu salida, diciéndome que en cuestión de instantes recapacitarías y llegarías a mí como siempre; sin embargo, rememoré tus últimas palabras y junto a ellas se reprodujeron más recuerdos que marcaban la coherencia tuya por querer marcharte.

Te esperé. Aguardé las señales que insulsamente pensé me enviarías. Persistí, me dispuse a capacitarme para volver a empezar contigo.

Nunca te revelaste.

Ahora compartes unos breves segundos conmigo en calidad de visitante indeseable.

Ya no me preocupas porque ya no me perteneces, porque no tengo el deber ni las ganas de velar por ti.

Tuviste a bien, a muy buen gusto el cambiarme, el compararme con alguien que por lo entendido en cuestión de escasos meses te ha fallado.

¿Qué sucedió?......¿Te reemplazó por otra que sí cumplía con sus expectativas?. Tal si recuerdo, eso exactamente dijiste como argumento para dejarme, porque al fin y al cabo yo no suplía tus necesidades. Había un 'no sé qué' que no supe cómo satisfacer, fui incapaz de liberarte y de hacerte sentir una mujer completa........¿cierto?.

No te bastó lo que con tanto amor y esfuerzo sembré, porque en un desdichado amanecer todo para ti de pronto se marchitó.

Explícame por favor, ¿qué haces a ésta horaaquí?. Según entendí nuestro vínculo se deshizo por completo.

Tal parece que vienes como un espíritu con su típico asunto pendiente, porque eso es que lo eres después de todo. Un recuerdo fantasmagórico, un espectro que vaga mientras la noche gobierna.

¿Acaso tu refugio en esta indiferente madrugada olvidó cómo abrigarte?.

Te contemplo y me es fácil describir tu abatimiento porque éste se dibuja en oscuros orbes bajo tus ojos.

¿Cuánto tienes de no dormir en paz?...¿Hace cuánto que no conoces lo que significa descansar?...¿Quieres que vengue la injuria por la que pasas?...Dime, ¿yo que haría?, ¿cómo lo haría?, si otras manos se proclaman amas y señoras de lo que fue mío.

Si te hubieran arrebatado de la nada, habría luchado por recuperarte, pero ¡despierta!, lo que vives es producto de lo decidido por tu atolondrado corazón.

Yo qué puedo hacer si estás recibiendo por paga lo que al fin y al cabo quisiste.

Aún bajo éstas circunstancias, y estando conciente de la realidad, lucho con mi interior pues tengo unas ganas inmensas de abrazarte y ahogarme en la disuelta profundidad que sé me puedes ofrecer desde tu boca.

No es justo, lo sabes, porque los tiempos pasados no se retomarán, porque en lo personal no te acepto, no te deseo conmigo nuevamente.

Vete ya, el que llores no hace gran diferencia; y a raíz de ello te informo: también sufro y no lo tomo como excusa para arribar sorpresivamente a tu hogar, y de paso, aprovechar para incomodar un poco.

Déjame tranquilo. El equilibrio que gané en esta temporada de soledad lo deseo conservar. Ni por ti ni por nadie echaría a la borda la madurez que obtuve al comprender que no me eres vital para respirar.

Ya estoy bien y en parte admito que también algo feliz, porque teniendo los días enteros para mí logré atender lo que dejé cuando me desvivía por prestar más atención a tus necesidades, en lugar de hacerlo por igual con las mías.

Márchate, vé con él, no sigas gastando minutos conmigo.

Estás confundida, imagino que mantuvieron una discusión horrible, pero eso no amerita que debas correr como una niña asustada hacia lo que calificas como refugio.

Ya no debes definirme como tal. Tacha de tu diccionario ese término que antes me representaba.

Recuerda pequeña, que no existe ni perdura lazo entre nosotros. Todo acabó.

Es el momento de que crezcas y afrontes los problemas que te ganaste. Busca soluciones con valentía y aprende lo que significa la palabra amor, de ser posible, estando tú junto a él.

Tengo sueño, y mucho. Pórtate bien y regresa tras tus pasos, después de todo aún los espectros tienen un horario estricto de visita y el tuyo ya acabó.

Suplicar sobra. Dime ¿se te olvidó que las palabras vacías vuelan fácilmente con el viento?.

Preguntas, ¿por qué te desprecio al tratarte así, como si yacieras a seis metros bajo tierra, siendo banquete de gusanos?.

Oh pequeña, criatura que anteriormente llamé mía.......Es que para mí no existes más.....Para mí, estás muerta.

_**Hibiki Ryoga **_

* * *

**MOURI-NOTAS: No hay nada más por decir, ustedes saquen conjeturas. No estoy deprimida ni nada por el estilo, sólo escribí algo distinto porque me nació la necesidad de hacerlo. **

**Besos!!!!**


End file.
